bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kidō (Fanon)
Kido (lit "Demon Way", "Spirit Way", and sometimes translated as "Demon Arts") are a set of spells used by Shinigami. It is one of the four main Shinigami arts. Instructions For This Article Listen up, everyone. This is where we'll record canon Kido as well as fanon Kido. If you have an idea for a Kido, place it here. But be sure to follow these guidelines: # NO GODMODDING! No ridiculously overpowered Kido, okay? # Make sure the number of the Kido is appropriate. Number 1 is the easiest to use and usually the most simple or weakest. Number 99 is the hardest to use and usually the most complex or powerful. # 99 is the highest number for a Kido and 1 is the lowest. No exceptions! # If you have the perfect number for your Kido, but find this number is already taken, you can have the Kido already placed there moved. But only if it is a fanon Kido. In other words, you can't change the number of a canon Kido spell. I'd recommend you just place the Kido in the number above or below the number you had in mind if it's taken, but if you really must have that number for your Kido, you can ask the creator of the already existing Kido to move it. # Again, no ridiculously overpowered Kido. I can't stress this enough. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Seireitou. # If you MUST create a powerful Kido, at least be responsible about it. Place it in the correct number for it's power. # And don't make silly Kido that don't fit into the description of Kido, like Kido that summon some kind of creature. # To use an extremely powerful and/or high-numbered Kido, the character would have to be very advanced in Kido, if not a master of it. Avoid. Godmodding. # Kido spells are much, MUCH stronger when the the incantation of the Kido spell is recited, followed by the type of Kido spell, followed by the number of the spell, followed by the name of the spell. # The more skillful a person is with Kido, the more powerful the spells are, and the more spells they can perform. # Generally, if a person is very skilled with Kido, they can perform low-numbered spells without reciting the incantation at the same level of power as a beginner saying the incantation would. But even though the skilled Kido user doesn't need to say the incantation to get a powerful effect, saying the incantation still makes it even more powerful. # Since most canon Kido spells have unknown incantations, feel free to come up with an original incantation. However, be sure to note that you added the incantation. You'll notice I came up with incantations for several Kido, and I left notes making it obvious, so be sure to leave similar notes. # Keep in mind, Kido spells use up Reiryoku. And no character has infinite Reiryoku. # You have to follow the format I layed out for the pre-existing Kido. No exceptions! # ANY Kido on this page is free to be used by anyone else. By placing your Kido on this list, you free it up for anyone else to use as well. This means that you can't create a powerful Kido for use as your character's own personal secret weapon. # Kido that mention Hitller are allowed. # Kido that mention Hitler are not forbidden. # The name Hitler is not offensive. I found at least 6 people residing in the UK with Hitler as their surname(5 with just Hitler and one as part of a double cannon surname). I used the surname Hitler because it is a very rare surname and hail for both alliteration and for the actual action of hailing. # Kido about Hailing Hitler is quite sensible and therefore allowed. # The Hail Hitler Kido is not a waste of space on this site. # If someone keeps editing out a kido that has the name Hitler in it, then you must persist in editing it back in until it sticks. # Kido about fluffy bunnies (made from reiatsu) are allowed and are not freaky in any way shape or form # Editing 150.204.217.172's edits are unallowed and so is reverting to a version where his edits are not there. Happy creating! --Cyberweasel89 06:54, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Binding (Bakudo) 1. Paralyze * Effect: Locks a target's arms in place behind their back. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 2. Block * Effect: Gathers Kido energy into the user's hand to halt one physical attack by catching it. It cannot catch attacks of too much force. * Incantation: "Let mine glove glow with a grip of steel! Let mine digits shine with the force of stone!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 3. First Aid * Effect: Relieves pain and heals minor wounds such as nicks, scratches, scrapes, scars, and bruises. Can be used on oneself. * Incantation: "Let the Nightengale descend from her place at the lord's side to heal the minor wounds! * Creator: Canon 4. Crawling Rope * Effect: An energy rope entangles a target's arms. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 5. Guard * Effect: Essentially the double version of Bakudo 2. It gathers Kido energy to the hands to catch an attack with both hands. It can also catch attacks with much more force. * Incantation: "Let mine gauntlets sparkle with the hardness of diamonds! Let mine forearms hold fast with the steadiness of a mountain!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 6. Prayer *Effect: A healing technique that will gather minor concentations of energy from the caster's surroundings that will be directed to the hands of the user, he/she will able to direct that healing energy to a being or thing. It will heal minor cuts, abrasions, briuses, scars, lessen the flow of blood (if there is an open wound). *Incantaion: "Hear my whispers and cries of salvation, save me from the void of darkness and grant me the wish of life with this plea". *''Creator: Some1Unknown '' 7. Steadfast * Effect: An alternative to Bakudo 2 and 5. This gathers Kido energy to the caster's forearms and legs. The user then bends their arms forward and bends their elbows so their forearms stick up so that their forearms block their face. With the Kido energy applied to the forearms, an attack can be blocked. The Kido energy applied to the legs makes sure that the force of the blow does not move the caster from the spot they are standing. Their feet remain firmly planted to the ground. Attacks of too much force can and will be able to push the caster back slightly, but rarely will they be harmed. * Incantation: "May the bucklers of the Holy Knight grace my forearms! May the boots of ten tons grace my feet! May these Angel's Arms hold me in my place so I may stand steady against all odds!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 8. Repulse * Effect: Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. * Incantation: Unknown N/A * Creator: Canon 9. Strike * Effect: Engulfs a target in red light, completely paralyzing them. * Incantation: "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!" * Creator: Canon 10. Detox * Effect: Removes the effects of poison on an ally. Cannot be used on oneself. * Incantation: "May the poison coursing through this child's veins be banished! May a purifying arrow of light shatter the venomous glare of the cobra!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 11. Hail Hitler *Effect: Forces the enemy to hail the nearest Hitler, and if there is no Hitler in sight, then he must search for a Hiltler to hail. *Incantation: "You must Hail Hitler, no matter how far or hard you have to search for Hitler, you will go and Hail him. All Hail Hitler!" *Creator: Hitler 12. Ambush Flare * Effect: Constructs a net of Kido energy around the area to entrap enemies. However, the net has to be laid out by the caster dispersing Kido energy as the run around the area. And the net is visible as it's being laid out. But if the caster manages to set it up without the enemy noticing, any enemies within the field will be trapped. Depending on where the user runs, the net can even have a save zone in the center for any allies present. * Incantation: Uknown/None * Creator: Canon (with assistance from Cyberweasel89) 14. Oil Slick * Effect: The user will release a thick black oily substance onto the ground around the opponent. This will slow movment, and cause the opponent to slip when walking on the oil. It restricts movment to a certain degree and can stop the movment of enemies using Shunpo or Sonido. It can be used in conjunction with certain Hado to ingnite and cause massive damage. * Incantation: Topple over, spill into the Ocean, Pollute the Waters * Creator: Barragan Luisenbarn 26. Curving Light * Effect: Hides the target from sight, presumably by bending light. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 27. Heavy Shell Barrier * Effect: The caster will form a large blue barrier around them. The barrier is shaped like a shell. (Note: It resembles the Blue Shell from the Mario series * Incantation: Mold and Condense, Protect those in your sight. Protect me! * Creator: KingBarragan 29. Royal Medicine * Effect: Heals moderate wounds such as cuts, gashes, and broken bones. It even restores small extremities that have been cut or blown off, such as fingers and ears, but only if the loss of the part was recent. Cannot be used on oneself. * Incantation: "May the bedside manner of the Holy Mother reside within me! May I care for this child through his nightmares!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 30. Triple Piercing Beak Beam * Effect: Shoots three beams of light that pin the target to one place on a surface, slamming into his/her body in three places in a shape of a perfect triangle. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 31. Shielding Aura * Effect: Creates a full body aura that blocks non-physical attacks (long range). It is usualy blue but can be red. The caster cannot hold this spell for over 10 minutes, needing at least a 5 minute cooldown. * Incantation: Engulf my body, Stop the strikes. Shield Me! * Creator: KingBarragan 32. 7 Pillars of Sin * Effect: Release 7 Pillars of pure Reiatsu into the target and slowly seeps at their Reiatsu * Incantation: By their hands, drain them of their gifts * Creator: KingBarragan 34. Bond of Black Chains * Effect: The caster will mold their Reiatsu to create multiple black trains that can constrict and trap targets. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: KingBarragan 35. Mirror Door * Effect: Creates a glass-like barrier within a doorway which is difficult to break from the outside, but quite simple to break from the inside. * Incantation: "Oh ye lord! Seal this gateway with a mirror's heavenly sheen! Let the angel of death pass over upon seeing the blood of a lamb, sparing the firstborn child!" * Creator: Canon (with assistance from Cyberweasel89) 37. Suspending Star * Effect: Creates a star-shaped cushion of Spiritual Energy, which anchors it to nearby objects with "ropes" of spirit particles. It can stop falling objects, acting like a safety net. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 38. Spider's Web *Effect: Caster sends spools of white 'thread' at the target. The threads form a spider's web, and will stick to the target upon contact. *Incantation: May these strands of silk fasten to mine enemy *Creator: Wabisuke411 39. Circular Shield ''' * Effect: Summons a shield of condensed Reiatsu to block opponents' attacks. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 40. '''8-Point Star Suspention * Effect: Summons a stronger version of Bakudo # 37 Suspending Star. The stars overlap each other. It is a kido shaped stars that work like saftey nets to falling objects. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: KingBarragan 41. Feather Fall *Effect: Alters the surroundings of the user within a 2 arm radius to make everything inside the weight of a feather. It is used to stop yourself from falling to earth in an arlarming rate, lands you safely on the ground beneath you or can be used to help you fly with the coordinaton of wind bakudo or wind hados. *Incantation: "Let my burdens release me and disrupt the natural orders of the world, white doves will carry me and save me from impending death that awaits me below". *Creator: Some1Unknown 42. Constrictor's Fury *Effect: Depending on the caster, the spell launches several boa constrictors of reiatsu at the target. They will slowly constrict the target, and upon reaching the target's neck, will bite with surprising force. Obviously they are not intelligent- the caster has no control over them. They will pursue their target with impressive determination until destroyed by something or someone. *Incantation: They slither unseen through the roots of the earth; I summon them to aid from their tropical paradise. *Creator: Wabisuke411 43. Earth's Fatal Embrace *Effect: The earth around the target swirls like mud and wraps around them (picture clay on a pottery wheel). It then hardens, trapping them inside the soon to be airless prison. *Incantation: Mother Earth, answer my call and punish this offender with your limitless power. *Creator: Wabisuke411 44. Illusory Clones *Effect: Summons up to six identical clones of the caster depending on the caster's ability to perform kido. However, these clones cannot interact with the physical world- they are clones in the visual aspect only. However, they can appear to be injured from reiatsu based attacks, like kido or Quincy arrows. That means they cannot be used to attack effectively, and cannot speak either, rendering them fairly easily detected outside of a battle situation. *Incantation: My body is yours to split upon thy will *Creator: Wabisuke411 46. Cat's Cradle *Effect: Sort of a stronger version of Spider's Web. Much more sticky thread erupts from the caster's fingers, and the thread does not just go straight out. If it misses the target, it will loop around and wrap around the target, thus restraining the target's extremities. Though this effect is fairly gradual, anyone caught in the spell will eventually get drowsier and drowsier until they go to sleep. *Incantation: Though the spider failed to ensnare you, the cat is far more cunning. Rock to sleep in his cradle. *Creator: User:Wabisuke411 50: Frigid Skeletal Prison *Effect: Drops a square cage that resembles the rib cage of a skeleton around the enemy, with skulls interspersed throughout. Though it looks simple, the bleached white bones are extremely cold to the touch- prolonged contact can result in severe injury. *Incantation: The frozen tundras hold countless corpses- the forgotten dead, fallen in battles long ago. Now I summon a brave warrior to fight once more. *Creator: Wabisuke411 52. Flower Wreath *Effect: Caster fires several thorny vines from his hands which wrap around the target and begin to bud flowers. The vines can send roots into the target (harder if target has Hierro, or high spiritual power) and can drain target's reiatsu, though none of it goes to the caster. *Incantation: Vines of savagery erupt from Mother's erupt ensare my foe and bloom with their blood. *Creator: Wabisuke411 54.' Shield of the Templars' *Effect: Summons up a large silvery shield that has the symbol for duty embossed on it. It is capable of blocking kido spells up to #60. *Incantation: Though the Knights Templar are either dead or hidden, one who knows of them can summon their strength. *Creator: Wabisuke411 58. Catching the footprints following the Sparrow * Effect: Tracks and locates any spiritual force the user focuses on. To activate it, the user must draw a circle on the ground, cut into four parts with a specific character in each. The incantation animates the circle, causing various numbers to appear within until the specific set is found. The number set seems to be a variation on longitude and latitude. * Incantation: "Heart of the south, eye of the north, fingertips of the west, Ankles of the east, Gather together ,carrying the wind, Scatter apart, bringing the rain" * Creator: Canon 59. Natural Cure * Effect: Heals major wounds, and can even restore missing organs and lost limbs, but only if the removal of the limbs or organs was recent. Cannot be used on oneself. * Incantation: "Oh Angels! Descend upon this wounded mortal! Let his wounds heal and his pain be eased!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 60. Wall of Entropy *Effect: Creates a wall of whirling reiatsu of different colors that is capable of blocking kido spells up to #70. *Incantation: Constantly falling into disorder, does the universe bleed as we do? What is the effect of restoring it? *Creator: Wabisuke411 61. Six Rods Prison of Light * Effect: Summons six thin, but wide, beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. * Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" * Creator: Canon 62. Hundred Steps Fence * Effect: A rod formed of energy is thrown towards the target before it disintegrates into numerous short rods which are used to pin the target to the surroundings and render them immobile. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 63.Winding Binding Chains * Effect: Binds the arms of a target. According to Hachigen Ushōda, physical strength alone should not be enough to break out of a level 60 Bakudō, however Kensei Muguruma was able to free himself from this Kidō while in his Hollow form. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 64. Ultimate Saphire Barrier * Effect: Surrounds target(s) in a giant dome shaped blue barrier. * Incantation: "Sever the lines between light and darkness, trap all within the confines of your energy!" * Creator: Seireitou 66. Stasis of the Dome Prison * Effect: The caster will trap the target within a red dome like barrier. Inside, they will drift into a state of a coma. They will be kept like this until the spell is stopped. In order to keep the barrier up, it requires two constant fluxes of reaitsu from two powerful sources * Incantation: "Cover my World! Seperate the Skies, Water and Earth itself. Put to rest the life of existence" * Creator: King of Las Noches 70. Crimson Pentigram Shield * Effect: The caster will condense their Reiatsu into a Pentagram shaped shield that is a crimson color. By creating multiple barriers, the caster can create a barrier that surrounds the target on all sides. * Incantation: These points shall cover me with the power of the stars * Creator: KingBarragan 73. Tozansho * Effect: Creates a pyramid-shaped barrier around the caster. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 75. Quintet of Iron Pillars * Effect: Summons five incredibly tall and thick pillars to pin a target to the ground. * Incantation: "Wall of iron sand, Tower formed from hate, Forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence." * Creator: Canon 77. Soaring Net of the Heavens * Effect: Transmits messages to anyone within Soul Society. In addition to reciting the spell, the user must draw specific markings on their arms, which are animated by the spell to convey the messages. * Incantation: "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens." * Creator: Canon 81. Splitting Void * Effect: Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. According to Byakuya, it is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89. This is seen also when Aizen uses it to block Tessai's hado #88. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 86. Eternal Sonata * Effect: Sends the target into a temporary coma. The victim will dream while in the coma. The length of the coma depends on the caster's strength with the spell. It is activated by tapping the target's forehead with the index and middle fingers. * Incantation: "May this poor distraught soul find temporary peace in the confines of his dreams..." * Creator: Cyberweasel89 88. Room of Damnation * Effect: Four giant walls surround target(s) then fire out millions of black chains from all directions and tie them up. The walls then disappear and leave the target(s) trapped. * Incantation: "Demonic Milita, ambush and trap the weak within your grasp for all of eternity!" * Creator: Seireitou 89. Reverse Demon * Effect: Nullifies an opponent's Kidō spell by hitting them with a perfectly equal yet opposite surge of energy. * Incantation: "Demons of Hell! Let that which is about to pass halt in it's tracks!" * Creator: Canon (with assistance from Cyberweasel89 90. Fifth Reflect * Effect: Erects a temporary wall in front of the caster that can send projectile energy-based attacks back at the attacker. * Incantation: "May the five corners of Creation, Birth, Life, Death, and Rebirth gather before me to protect mine mortal body and strike back at mine enemy!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 91. Heaven Lock / Sorajou * Effect: Unknown * Incantation: Wings of Night, Tip to the Sky, Howling in the Western Lands, Stream Pour into the Grave of the Fallen, Open the Heart of thy Lord and Cry for the Light of a New Dawn! * Creator: Haruko-chan o^-^o 93. Edge Of Reality * Effect: Sends the victim into a dream world where they live out their life like usual. They will have no memory of what they were doing prior to the Kido being casted, so the transition from reality to the dream world is completely unnoticable. However, anything that happens in the dream world is based upon what has already happened in the victim's life. No one in the dream world can tell the victim anything he or she does not already know. If he or she asks anyone a question with an answer they don't know, the dream person will ignore the question. The victim is also unable to travel to any place they have not been to before. If they try to go someplace they have never been, such as a certain part of town, they will find themself someplace else they have been before in the nearby area. Due to these factors, it is easy for the victim to realize that it is a dream realm. Once the victim realizes EXACTLY what is going on (that is, that this is a dream world, nothing can happen that hasn't already happened, no one can tell the victim anything he or she doesn't already know, the victim can't go anywhere they haven't been to before, and that the dream world is induced by a Kido), they will awaken. The victim will also immediately awaken if they are somehow killed within the dream world. * Incantation: "The place between sleep and awake where you still remember your dreams... Go there." * Creator: Cyberweasel9 95. Net of the Damned *Effect: Projects a net that appears to be made of tendon and ligaments to surround the target in a spherical formation, with a radius perhaps around 5 meters. The net slowly closes in on the target- depending on the strength of the caster, the net can either burn with intense heat upon contact with the target, or, if used more sinisterly, can become so hot as to be able to cut through flesh, eventually slicing up the target into smoking cubes of meat. *Incantation: The souls of the Damned writhe in the depths of Hell. I command you to feel their pain. *Creator: Wabisuke411 96. Phoenix Revive * Effect: Completely heals a wounded ally, even from the brink of death. Cannot be used on oneself. * Incantation: "Let the soul of this poor child arise from the River Styx like a Phoenix from the ashes!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 97. Spatial Displacement * Effect: Teleports a specified portion of space from one point to another, transporting even other active Kidō spells. * Incantation: "Space! Be my comrade! Land, Ocean, Sky! Let the object before me be banished to another location!" * Creator: Canon (with assistance from Cyberweasel89) 98. Temporal Stasis * Effect: Halts time in a specific area. * Incantation: "Time! Be my ally! Past, Present, Future! Let the flowing current be halted, so that only the echoes can be heard!" * Creator: Canon (with assistance from Cyberweasel89) 99. Part 1. Restrain * Effect: Binds the arms of a target with spiritual fabric and iron shafts. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 99. Part 2. Bankin * Effect: ** First Song: Covers a target from head to toe with spiritual fabric. ** Second Song: Stabs target with numerous metal blades. ** Final Song: Smashes target with an immense metal cube. * Incantation: ** First Song: "Constriction!" ** Second Song: "Hundred Bolts!" ** Final Song: "Bankin Taihou!" * Creator: Canon ''Hado 1. '''Thrust' *Effect: Pushes the target away from the caster. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 2. Reel * Effect: Brings the target in closer to the caster. * Incantation: Engulfed by the need of want come forward * Creator: KingBarragan / Shikamaru42 3. Crimson Strike * Effect: Fires a simple energy beam from user's hand. * Incantation: Let the swallow chirp at its finest and emit its power * Creator: Hakuro-chan 4. White Lightning * Effect: The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 5. Disarm * Effect: Sends an invisible pulse from the user's hand that sends the enemy's Zanpakutou or weapon flying out of their hand. It is able to strike from a long distance, and it moves so fast that the enemy is usually unable to guard or dodge it. * Incantation: "Expel the weapons of war! Disarm my opponent!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 6. Rain of Pain * Effect: Darkens the sky above the user and causes droplets of acidic water to drop upon those in a 10 yard radius. It does not harm the caster nor anyone within a foot of the caster. * Incantation: "May the tears of those killed, of those harmed by those of wickedness deliver their judgement upon those around." * Creator: Seireitou 7. Black Thunder * Effect: Sends a wave of reiatsu at the opponent. The reiatsu is vibrating at a high frequency and emits a thunderous like sound as it pasts by. The wave of reiatsu also is normally black unless someone with horrible kido skills uses it, in which it is grayish in color, sometimes a very pale gray. * Incantation: "May the black sounds of those that have felt death emit and destroy." * Creator: Seireitou 8. Blade of Flames * Effect: Creates a sword shaped item of fire. The sword-like item maybe thrown, but cannot travel beyond 3 yards. The kido ability lasts as long as the user keeps his hand in a fist position. It cannot block a solid object and has limited attack blocking abilities. * Incantation: "Burn of the blades that have been lost." * Creator: Seireitou 9. Attack of the fluffy bunnies * Effect: Creates a mass of fluffy bunnies (made from reiatsu) that swarm and attack the enemy until the enemy is defeated. If one dies, then 2 spawn to take their place. * Incantation: "Oh great and powerful fluffy bunnies, head my call and smite thy enemy, until thy enemy can be smited no more. For you are the great fluffy bunnies that reign punishment on the wicked and give favours to the faithful." * Creator: Mr Fluffy Bunny 11. Bound Lightning * Effect: Electric current flows through any object the user touches and is able to lead electricity, damaging any target that is in contact with the object the current runs through. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 12. Needle Release * Effect: The user will release multiple needles from their skin, good for offense and defense to a certain degree. * Incantation: From my skin, I release the porcupine's spines. Inject the target * Creator: KingBarragan 13. Killer Bee *Effect: The User releases many small yellow bullets of lighting from their finger tips, and are used for piercing the opponent in multiple places. *Incantation: An array of bees sting you with the force of many *Creator: Darknesslover5000 14. Blood Arrow *Effect: The user uses his/her own blood to create a bow and a arrow. When the arrow is fired it creates red mist everywhere in that area for a short period of time. *Incantation: Let my blood become my bow, let my breath become the mist *Creator: BankaiCero 20. White Crawl * Effect: Destroys everything within a certain radius of the user and knocks out any living thing within that radius. * Incantation: "Destruction! Surround my body! Send any around me to the realm of the the unconscious, where dreams do not reach!" * Creator: Canon (with assistance from Cyberweasel89) 21. White Lunar Spear Shot * Effect: a technique where the user shoots a blast of spiritual energy in the sky. Then the spiritual energy takes the shape of a moon. It pin points a location and shoots a spear at the target. * Incantation: "Oh the crescent moon of the lunar , where one of the purist of light and the shadows of darkness, show me your holy light" * Creator: Seireitou 22. Blood Daggers *Effect: Takes advantage of massive blood lose by turning blood into a weapon *Incantation: By my hands, taste my blood as if falls from my open wounds *Creator: Shikamaru42 23. 36 Pound Cannon * Effect: Sends a blade of condensed air spiraling towards the target. * Incantation: "I am facing the muzzle of a cannon at you. You are a pistol. I am a cannon. In timing and power, my weapon surpasses your's. Have you seen... The Flying Blade Attack?" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 24. Water Slicing Blade *Effect: the user will fire a stream of water from the ground that will peirce most substances *Incantation: Let those who toss the stone in the pond, be splashed by their own self doubt *Creator: Shikamaru42 25. Thunders Rage *Effect: Strike of lightning come from the ground rising up shocking anything in its path of 10 minutes. The lightning strikes blindly so it could hit the user of the hado. *Incantation:'' Punish those who do not fear lightning! Fire blindly hoping to catch your prey!'' *Creator: BankaiCero 27. Reshi Blade * Effect: Forms the users spiritual energy around their arm or arms in the form of a blade. It's capable of delivering a fatal blow if the users has a high ammount of spiritual energy. * Incantation: "Let my energy flow and cut my opponent to ribbons. May his remains be scattered by the winds." * Creator: Blackemo1 31. Shot of Red Fire * Effect: Fires a ball of red energy at a target. It's been showed in Bleach filler that this red energy generates enough heat to evaporate water, but is still extinguished by water at the same time. * Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" * Creator: Canon 32. Black Fire Cannon *Effect: Fires a blast of black flames that home in at a target. Despite it's imposing incantation and high number, it is rather weak. *Incantation: "Master! Blood, Ash, and Bone, Grant but a fraction the power of your holy claws unto my hands! May the flames of entropy devour the wicked! *Creator: Blackwolf99 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down * Effect: Fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at a target in a similar manner to 31, but over a wider area and with more power. * Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." * Creator: Canon 36. Hail Storm *Effect: The caster forms a circle with a diameter of perhaps a meter in front of him. The circle fills in with a icy blue color, then from this circle, a hailstorm of ice balls fly out. Depending on the will of the caster, the ice balls can be sleet- in which it would be more of a freezing attack then a physical attack, or the ice balls could be as big as baseballs (or larger, if they were of say Captain-class reiatsu) *Incantation: Ice is the combination of frigid air and fluid water. Feel the cold, numbing embrace of its touch. *Creator: Wabisuke411 37. Blast of Red Flame *Effect: A stronger version of Hado #31, Shot of Red Fire that appears the same as the latter. It starts by forming a ball of red reiatsu in the hand, followed by a collpase of energy itself. It will then shoot out in the form of a thick concentrated blast. It, unlike the Shot of Red Fire is a more crimson color. *Incantation: "My Great Lord, Burn the Skin down to the Bone and watch the fiery embrace of our will. Take man and smite them with the Natural Fire" *Creator: King of Las Noches 38. Cannon of the Just *Effect: A cannon formed of reiatsu appears around the hands of the caster (which the caster holds together). The cannon then fires a powerful blast of reiatsu at the target. *Incantation: Though firearms are often considered weapons of those too lazy to fully devote their attention to true martial art...I will make an exception for you. The end...justifies the means. *Creator: Wabisuke411 40. Lightning Strike *Effect: Much like Hado#21- the caster fires a bolt of yellow reiatsu up into the sky. Dark clouds gather and a single bolt of lightning shoots with extreme speed from the clouds to strike the target. *Incantation: "Let mine enemies feel thy burning heat! Let them feel despair at your foreboding clouds! ''Let them die cursing your speed!'' *Creator: Wabisuke411 42. '''Avalanche *Effect: Causes chunks of nearby buildings/structures to break off and rain down upon the enemy. *Incantation: The mountains weep for those who have trudged their paths let their sorrow seep through '' *Creator: Wabisuke411 44. '''Stone Tablet of the Ancients' *Effect: After casting, the user strikes the ground with an open palm. A rectangular tablet perhaps the twice the size of the "Splitting Void" shield appears cut out in the ground. It then rises, and can either be simply dropped on an opponent, or placed as a trap elsewhere. *Incantation: Rise from the bowels of the earth and trample thine enemies with thy weight, Ancient. *Creator: Wabisuke411 46. 72 Pound Cannon * Effect: Sends two blades of condensed air spiraling towards the target. * Incantation: "Sight. Hearing. Smell. Taste. Touch. Thought. And unto the six mortal senses... Good. Evil. Neutrality. And further unto each, Purity and Corruption. The 36 earthly desires of this world. Shared with a loved one, 72 earthly desires." * Creator: Cyberweasel89 47. Dying Weed * Effect: Will create a giant weed out of Spiritual Pressure, that will wrap around the target and constrict them gradually. * Incantation: From the ground, kill the plants. Constrict the life from the Rose * Creator: KingBarragan 50. Solar Flare *Effect: Produces a whip of fire about 3 times the diameter of the caster's arm. Despite its simple appearance, it is powerful enough and hot enough to slice through a building and other things, much like when Kenpachi cut through that building. *Incantation: Stretch from my arm a whip of searing pain *Creator: Wabisuke411 52. Floret Flechettes *Effect: An enormous flower appears in front of the caster (type of flower depends on caster's personality). The flower blooms and thousands of tiny flechettes fly from the flower at the enemy. Ouch. *Incantation: Every rose has thorns, though not all flowers are as fortunate. When my flower blooms for me, I hope to see it protected. *Creator: Wabisuke411 54. Abolishing Flames * Effect: Fires a blast of purple spiritual energy that will incinerate a target completely when it makes contact. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 55. Freezing Fire *Effect: Caster fires waves of blue fire at the enemy. This attack is confusing in that the flames freeze. *Incantation: Sight of the fire, breath of the snow, the wolf howls to an empty sky. *Creator: Wabisuke411 57. Meteor Swarm *Effect: A number of meteors (each the size of perhaps six basketballs, and the number of meteors dependent on the strength of the caster) appear in a horizontal line in front of the caster, and then fire at the target. Upon reaching the same (x,y,z) axis of the target, they all detonate with surprising force. *Incantation: From the cold reaches of space, come the burning projectiles of the unknown. They make their mark on the face of the earth. *Creator: Wabisuke411 58. Orchid Sky * Effect: A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 59. Heavy Ox Stampede * Effect: The caster will summon up a giant face of a Ox made of reaitsu. The head will work like a shield and as a weapon, when charging forward. * Incantation: * Creator: KingBarragan 60. Blast Feather * Effect- The user will create reaitsu charged feathers down from the sky that explode when contact is made * Incantation- Fall from the sky, Cause it to light * Creator: KingBarragan / Shikamaru42 61. Demon Claw Rapture * Effect: The user will swipe their hand forward expelling an arch shaped blast of reaitsu at the target. The reaitsu gives of a staticing sound and is light blue * Incantation: Fell the wrath of the many Demon's before me * Creator: KingBarragan / Shikamaru42 62. Blue Nova Wind Storm * Effect: the user shoots wind from his hand into a dragon like attack at the opponent. * Incantation: "A call on apon of the darkest of night, send out the storm god in order to shake the world" * Creator: Seireitou 63. Lightninng's Burning Howling ' * Effect: Fires a massive wave of yellow energy at a target. * Incantation: ''"Scattered Beast Bones, Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels, The wind if it moves, The Sky if it Stops, The Tone of the Spear Striking fills the Lone Castle * Creator: Canon 64: '''Blast of Green Light * Effect: Will fire a beam of green light from the casters palm. The blast is devastating and cause acidic burns the skin. * Incantation: Burn with the intention of harm '' * Creator: KingBarragan 67. '''Flame Strike' *Effect: Fire rains down from a specific point in the sky to land only in a 5 foot radius around the target. *Incantation: Fire burns brightly in the hearth of my heart- I stoke the flames and use them against you. *Creator: Wabisuke411 69. 108 Pound Cannon * Effect: Sends three blades of condensed air spiraling towards the target. * Incantation: "One lifetime, 36 desires... Two lifetimes, 72 desires... Three lifetimes... 108 Desires!" * Creator: Cyberweasel89 71. Sunburst *Effect: This spell is highly destructive against Hollows, Arrancars, and Vizards (who are wearing their masks), but has almost no effect against normal Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. The user fires an immense ball of light at the target. Against any of the aforementioned parties, the light will blister and burn through skin, flesh, and bone at a high rate. Against a Shinigami or Quincy, the attack would probably only blind them temporarily. *Incantation: The sun rised, the sun fell, the sun slew the shadows well, the sun rises, the sun falls, the sun banishes the shadows on the walls, the sun will rise, the sun will fall, you will die 'ere the shadows grow tall. *Creator: Wabisuke411 73. Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down * Effect: Essentially a doubled version of #33, this spell fires two shots of blue fire with greater potency than the single-shot variety. * Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." * Creator: Canon 74. Black Demon Fang * Effect: the user puts their hands together and shoots a black and red fang at the opponent. * Incantation: "On darkest day and brightest light, let the demon god answer my call, with my right arm and let the flames of hell come to me.." * Creator 75. The Wrath of Fenrisulfr * Effect:Fires a blast of black energy shaped like an enormous wolf.An extension to "Bind of Gleipnir". * Incantation: "Fenrisulfr,thou have been imprisoned to Ragnarok,release your wrath upon this wretched existence..." * Creator: AtaruStyle 78. Soul Strike * Effect:Unleashes a purple energy blast shaped like a crescent. * Incantation: "From my soul,comes this!!" * Creator: AtaruStyle 85. Vellmonoche (Curios) * Effect:Traps the opponent into a mirror like object.Then followed by the trigger "Curios" to break the mirror with the opponent inside.Success rate depends on the opponent's strength and the caster's will. * Incantation: "Vellmonoche.......CURIOS!!" * Creator: AtaruStyle 88. Flying Dragon Strike,Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon *Effect: Fires a gigantic blast of spiritual energy resulting in a truly enormous explosion *Incantation: Unknown/None *Creator: Canon (Assistance and video by SzayelDuRiktushavank89) 90. Black Coffin * Effect: Forms a box of black energy around a target, which is then pierced by dozens of energy "spears", lacerating the one inside from head to toe. Its appearance and function is reminiscent of a common magician's trick, as well as certain torture devices used during the Spanish Inquisition. * Incantation: Unknown/None * Creator: Canon 91. White Red Dragon Fire Cannon * Effect: the user uses spiritual energy and moves their two fingers like a dragon and shoots out a red fire attack at the opponent. The power of this attack really depends on the balance of spiritual energy is used, too much and it will explode right at you or too little and it doesn’t work at all. * Incantation: "In the darkest of night when the crimson sky appers with the blood of the foes that died against the sky king. Lend us your relentent furry as your red dragon comes from the heavens and on to this world" * Creator: Seireitou 92. Storm Cannon * Effect: Charges an intense burst of reitsu into the users hand and then releases it upon the completion of the incantation or upon the command "Fire". The attack takes a varying amount of time to prepare but can be deavasting if charged to it's full potential. * Incantation: "May the storms of heaven obey my commands, may the fury of the gods be bestowed upon my enemies, and may their souls be forever cursed to wander in darkness, and may my body be a vessel for the wrath of the gods." * Creator: Seireitou 93. Strike of the Seven Star *Effect: Seven balls of light are made at the users hands when placed together horizontal. The seven stars are launched at the opponent. *Incantation: "Will of the great cosmos, the solar world where all is unknown. Let us call forth the stars that guards the planets order. Let them judge your faith with their raining shower!" t *Creator: Seireitou 94. Divine Judgement *'Effect: '''Chains of light pour out of the the casters hands an bind the targets hands and feet. The caster then uses his own blood to mark the victims forehead and recites the incantation after which the the mark begins to glow signifying the judgement has begun. During that time the target sees all the sins they've commited, and feels all the pain they've caused and for every sin committed the chains tighten until they reach the targets soul,when that happens the gates of Hell manifest beneath the targets feet and thousands of hands reach out and pull the target in *Incantation: ''Ye who liveths their life in darkness, Feel the agony of those you've wronged!, Taste the wrath of those you've slain, Be devoured by the evil you serve, Thy King hears your prayers! Divine Judgement be yours!! *''Creator:SzayelDuRiktushavank89'' 95. Hollow Star * Effect: Creates an orb of black reiatsu around the target, impervious to attack from the inside. Reiatsu emitted within the targeted area is drained and channeled within the orb's shell, until it collapses upon itself in a massive explosion. * Incantation: "And the world will be engulfed in wrath, the three lords of heaven shall meet the six beasts of doom, a watchful eye upon the blue rock will see, from beyond the realms of time, His voice shall boom, from red soil to black sky!" * Creator: Benitora91 96. Broken Oath * Effect: It first creates a whirling tower of black energy in a space almost a mile in diameter. On command, thousands upon thousands of energy bolts fire from every direction at varying speeds, tendrils of black matter latch onto the bodies within, sucking away the power and life force of those caught within, and feeding it to the castor or those of the castors choice. Finally, once the castor deems it, he can implode the entire spell, crushing everything within to half the size of an atom. It costs a huge of energy, but can kill just about anything. If this spell is cast on a target with higher rieatsu than the user, it is possible that the target will survive. * Incantation: "Spoken Softly on the Winds, Taken from the Dark, Where even Angels Fear to Tread!" * Creator: Seireitou 98. Hell Gate * Effect: A forceful opening of the Gate to Hell, it sends out seemingly limitless numbers of tendrils, thick and strong, to capture its prey, and drag it into the depths of Hell, from which there is no escape. * Incantation: "Coiled in Slumber, Chaos Awake! Death's summons you once more, to aid him in his War!" * Creator: Seireitou 98. Palace of the Damned * Effect: The Sky darkens arround the intended target, and out of the sky drop down four pillars, each with a statue of a shinigami with crowns upon them. Four chains shoot from the bases and hold the enemy as a blooded throne of blackened steel comes from the sky as well and forces the target to sit upon it. The chains tie themselves around the throne, holding the creature in place. Each pillar then starts to glow black and four bolts of electricity hit the enemy within the chair, followed by four spears, piercing the target at high diagonal angles. * Incantation: "Sitting upon the deadly throne, may lies and hatred by thy servants be unknown, may the errors of your ways be the end of your life. Feel the scorn of your own subjects pain." * Creator: Seireitou 99. Fade To Black *Effect: This is a self-destruct Kido. It summons a truly gigantic explosion from the caster's own body that completely annihilates anyone and anything within the blast radius. It's unblockable because the blast consumes anything in it's path. It's unavoidable because the explosion is so great that it actually draws anything around it in. The explosion is even so loud that everything is silenced. However, the Kido kills the caster. And due to the caster being at the center of the blast, it destroys their soul as well. *Incantation: "I call upon the power of the gods to inhabit my body. Let their power flow through my veins so that all will be consumed in the mighty supernova. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. All must eventually fade to black. Goodbye..." *Creator: Cyberweasel89 Versatility True masters of Kido can actually combine a Hado spell with one or more Bakudo spells. In Chapters 334-335 of the Bleach manga, Momo Hinamori combines Hado 31 with Bakudo 12, which she concealed with Bakudo 26. Doing this, she was able to conceal Bakudo 12 as she set it up, then was able to use the complete Bakudo 12 to trap the surrounding enemies without their notice, then summon a blast of Hado 31 that engulfed the area of the Bakudo 12 net. And due to the Bakudo 12 net having a safe spot in the middle, the explosion made a thick ring around the safe spot in the center, leaving Momo and Rangiku Matsumoto unharmed while simultaneously injuring all three enemies. Zanpakutou Also note that Shinigami with Kido-Type Zanpakutou can channel Kido through their blade. Momo Hinamori does this in the part I mentioned above. Category:Ability